The Historian's Son
by The Gunslinger 117
Summary: After the Space Bridge was destroyed by the Autobots, June was introduced to team Prime when she saw them she knew she had to tell her son the truth about his father. And boy the Universe could only handle two Time Lords running around saving it. Now it has four to deal with.


The Doctor and her husband traveling the stars when they got a very strong energy reading from Earth. One from an old civilization that was thought to all but extinct.

_-Earth: Jasper, Nevada, Autobot Base-_

Jack, Arcee, Miko, Bulkhead, Raf, Bee, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime were waiting for June Darby to continue with her story of Jackson's Father. The Historian.

Optimus was the first to speak. "So there are other species more advanced than us?" June could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Yes, Optimus. They are called Time Lords. They hail from a planet called Gallifrey-" June was cut off by Miko asking a few questions.

"So what's Gallifrey like? What does Jack's dad look like? If he's an alien then that means you and the time man had Hmph!" Jack put his hand over her mouth to stop her from embarrassing his mom even more.

"Thank you, Jack." June said. "Now. They are the last two pure bread Time Lords in existence." She said as the only female Autobot narrowed her optics.

"Why are they the last?" Arcee asked with curiosity in her vocal processor.

"The Last Great Time War. The war to end all wars between their people and another race called the Daleks." June said as she visibly shivered from remembering what happened in London England within Canary Wharf.

-Meanwhile-

The TARDIS materialized just outside of Jasper Nevada as the two Gallifreyans walked out. The Historian smiled as he knew this place. Now the Historian was bit more muscular than his past two Regenerations and had his left eye slashed out from a battle and has a scar and an eyepatch over it. The eyepatch was made by the Asgardians of Asgard. and instead of regular clothes he always wore a Asgardian Combat jacket and pants that were armoured. Oh and he's blonde.

(Think Thor from the beginning of Infinity War)

"What are you smiling about?" The Doctor asked her oldest friend from the Dry Lands, slightly suspicious of his smile. "Oh, Nothing. Just a fond memory of this place before the War." The Historian replied.

Suddenly a bright green and slightly blue portal opened up a few feet away from them. And out of it came a human woman. He looked at her and saw that she was his old friend/lover June Darby, he walked up to her when another portal opened up and out came the leader of the Deceptions... Megatron.

"Doctor, get inside of the TARDIS and have her follow my life signal!" The Historian yelled as he grabbed June and took out a energy weapon that could damage and or harm Cybertronians and shot at Megatron. The Lord of the Deceptions looked at the three Organics with disgust but was intrigued by the seemingly older one that had far more advanced technology than what the humans were capable of, his train of thought was interrupted by a large dent in his arm that stung for a moment before cooling down.

The Doctor listened to her husband as he and June Darby went through the portal she walked out of and set the old girl to follow them.

_-Omega Outpost One-_

The Autobots and their charges looked through a camera on June's shirt and saw this 'Time Lord' shoot at Megatron with no fear in his lone eye. Optimus felt the Matrix of Leadership pulse at the sight of the man, almost like it could tell he was a Prime. The Historian and June came running through the portal as Ratchet shut it down and the TARDIS materialized just beside them and out came the Doctor.

"What the? Cybertronians here on Earth!? What's happened since we were last on Earth?" The Doctor said her thoughts aloud as she looked as the children and then at her husband. "Historian? Spartan-117, respond." The Doctor said as was trying to wrap her head around the situation at hand.

"Yes, Dear?" Answered the Historian as he had June hugging the life out him or what she could. "Why are we here?" The Doctor asked as she looked at Jack Darby. "We are here because of them. And we need answers. Now." The oldest Time Lord said as Optimus Prime walked over to them, his feet making the ground shake under his weight as he knelt down to their eye level.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Ms. Darby has already told us about where you hail from. But she never told us your names." The 'last' Prime said as his optics looked at them and scanned their bodies.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said then her husband responded. "And I am the Historian." Then the Historian looked at Jack then at June. "And we are the Last Son and Daughter of Gallifrey." The Historian said while still looking at Jack.


End file.
